


天真烂漫记1 车部分

by zhuqiu1997



Category: srrx;棋昱
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuqiu1997/pseuds/zhuqiu1997





	天真烂漫记1 车部分

两人吻了很久，龚子棋有些上头，不愿意松，反而蔡程昱被亲的难受，他下半身硬着，抵着龚子棋纹着天使翅膀的腹肌，是硬碰硬；龚子棋也硬，但靠在蔡程昱后边儿，就是不进去。似乎是光索吻就能解决掉自己的所有情欲，他跟着亲自己上口腔和下口腔，把蔡程昱嘴巴里的空气攥取的干干净净，蔡程昱喘不过来气儿了，下意识用手推人。龚子棋被他推开，皱着眉头，似是不满，下边儿便一个用力，直接就捅了进去。  
蔡程昱刚被放开的嘴巴，还没来得及喘口气，就又差点被这一下撕心裂肺的疼给折腾坏。  
他去抓男人头发，是抗议，但男人不听他的话，先是顶进去一半儿，又退出来，伸进去两根手指，湿哒哒黏腻腻的，泥泞成一片。蔡程昱因此承受的疼全变成了涨，又换了一种难受的方法，似被人左右吊在空中，怎么都不舒服。  
而蔡程昱因为欲望蒸腾上脸的红色，染满了他的耳根、鼻尖、下巴与唇齿之间，再不知还有多少是酒精在作祟。  
他被挑起来，被人托上云端，前前后后都是自己说了不算的欢愉。龚子棋却还、还不着急，他俗不可耐的往蔡程昱屁股里捅自己的手指，连带拉出一片银丝，竟然没有丝毫厌恶的感觉，反而有种说不上来的兴奋。  
蔡程昱半张着嘴，龚子棋看的眼红，他喜欢蔡程昱柔软的嘴唇与好似初来乍到没被人踏足过的舌头，手指从下面抽出来，送进人的嘴里，“你自己的东西，你自己尝尝，咸不咸？”  
而蔡程昱早被人顶的什么话都说不出来，他的上边儿下边儿都被身上压着他的这个人操控，像提线木偶，仿佛身体已经不再是他的身体，舌头不是他的舌头，手不是自己的手——正攀在龚子棋精瘦精瘦的腰上，而只有体内的那个敏感点还是自己的，连带着中枢神经，在男人热络的顶弄下被弄得浑身痒麻。  
被人操射是什么滋味？  
蔡程昱在今天之前，其实都没攀到过这样的顶峰，他本就鲜少与人共事，而生命中仅有的几次床上事，他都没今日千分之一沉沦。  
而他今日被一个酒吧的不知道谁的男人递来的一杯酒灌醉，尽管他知道那并不是男人的本意，酒量不好对他来说就是一个主观条件。他甚至是知道自己会醉，但还是接过来喝了，那杯酒丝丝的甜，在男人手指翻飞的调试中尝不出丁点苦味。  
龚子棋磨了他很久，久到他自己忘却了自己叫蔡程昱，而他本不喜欢在床上发出响动，这会儿也顾不上了，成千上万的呻吟从他的喉咙里窜出来，连带着肉体纠缠的声音，在床第之间奏出一段好听又美妙的交响乐。  
他说出口的话都像是在撒娇，“你...你轻点吧...”  
而龚子棋自然没忍住他的撒娇，又虔诚的吻下来，他想射进他的身体，想看身下头这个人被自己搞到无路可走，脚趾蜷在一起，手臂攀上自己的后背，抓出一道血痕也没有关系，他不怕疼，他最不怕疼。  
他想要蔡程昱尽情享受着只有自己带给他的情欲浪潮。


End file.
